


Trapped

by miyakowasure



Category: Bakaleya6, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyakowasure/pseuds/miyakowasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective/Criminal AU. </p><p>Jesse is a rookie detective who has been after a minor offender called Matsumura Hokuto for months already. Too bad he's also slowly falling in love with Hokuto. (He isn't yet aware of his own feelings in this particular drabble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

\- - -

 

Jesse swallowed, trying to calm down his racing heart. They had chosen a wrong escape route and stood in a dead end. The men by the door were hanging heavy-looking steel rods in their hands and taking slow steps closer to them. They were in no hurry; their prey was nicely trapped in the middle of the shadowy hall.

Behind him Jesse heard Hokuto letting out a frustrated noise and suddenly he felt the warmth of Hokuto’s back pressed against his own. For a few seconds he felt a wave of annoyance that momentarily made him forget the cold fear creeping in his veins and the thumping ache on his temple.

“Don’t you dare imply you’re afraid,” he hissed through his teeth, “when it’s all your fault!”

“My fault?” Hokuto spit back, “If you had done your work and caught me sooner rather than later we wouldn’t even be here anymore!”

“Maybe you should have thought about that before tricking me to follow you here?”

“Maybe you shouldn’t talk to me like that when you wouldn’t even be alive anymore without me?”

No matter how painful it was for Jesse to admit, Hokuto was right. Jesse was not a real detective yet - he was barely a rookie in training and definitely not prepared to worm himself out of situations like this.

“Hey, kid,” Hokuto whispered and Jesse had to bite his tongue to stop himself from throwing something equally offending back to the other. (For fuck’s sake, this jerk had the nerve to call Jesse a kid when he himself was barely older!) “Say you’re sorry and I’ll come up with something.”

“What?” Jesse gasped and winced when Hokuto’s elbow hit his side before he had time to object.

“Just say it!”

“Fine, fine! I’m sorry,” Jesse murmured, gritting his teeth. On the next second Hokuto was in front of him, looking into his eyes and grinning mischievously as ever, his strong warm fingers tightly wrapped around Jesse’s wrist.

“Come on. Let’s get out of here!”

 

\- - -


End file.
